


At the End of the Sky

by rubylily



Category: Stray Little Devil
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Romance, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam and Linfa fly together, and Linfa is fascinated by Pam's horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with sensation play as the kink.

The wind blew through Pam's bright red hair as the world below raced by. As she flew, she carried Linfa in her arms like a princess; although Linfa could fly as well, she liked to be carried by Pam as part of a game they often played together.

It had been one year since the _Enuma Elish_ , and the Spirit World was still rejuvenating, and Pam was spending more and more time in the Spirit World now; it was where she had found love, after all. But the path to the world of humanity was always open to her as well.

Pam's dark wings soared across the clear blue skies, and her horns had grown larger as well, as they usually did when she unleashed more of her power. The Tupsimati around her neck swayed back and forth, and she could feel Linfa's heartbeat against her chest. Yes, this world really had grown more beautiful, Pam thought as a wide smile came upon her lips.

Linfa stirred in Pam's arms, her angelic body warm against the devil girl's. "Pam-san, let's land now," she said, her arms tightening around Pam.

"Sure, all right!" Pam exclaimed, nodding. After a moment of deliberation, she dived toward a small floating island, landing on her feet and gently releasing Linfa. Pam's wings vanished, but her horns didn't yet return to normal size. The two of them were near a clear lake that ran over the side of the island, and this particular floating island overlooked the majesty of the Urnan Tree. Pam still felt a shiver go down her spine whenever she thought about what had happened within that sanctuary.

Linfa ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it, and then she glanced at Pam. She still often wore a stoic expression, but Pam could see warmth growing in her violet eyes. "Pam-san, your hair is a mess," she finally said, her hand on her hip.

Pam blushed, feeling slightly taken aback. "W-Well, we were just flying, right?" she replied, laughing. "I mean, it's not that bad!"

Linfa sighed. "Even if you're a devil, you still need to look presentable. Honestly, Pam-san…" She stepped behind Pam and then placed her hands on Pam's shoulders, forcing her down onto her knees. "I just have my fingers to brush your hair with, but that'll be enough for now."

Pam didn't protest. She actually liked it when Linfa fussed over her, but she didn't dare say that aloud for fear of embarrassing Linfa. A smile came upon her lips; Linfa didn't try to hide their relationship, but Pam knew she was more comfortable with keeping some things private.

Without hesitating, Linfa thrust her fingers into Pam's hair, threading her fingers through each individual strand as her fingertips brushed against the scalp, and the sensation sent shivers down Pam's spine, and Pam tried to will her body not to shake too much.

"Well, your hair's soft, so that's a good sign," Linfa muttered, continuing to pet Pam's hair to brush out the kinks. "It's not as knotty as I thought it'd be…"

Pam couldn't help but laugh. "Even if I keep it short, I figured I should at least do something to take care of it," she replied. "My grandmother always said she liked the color, so I didn't want to disappoint her!"

"I see…" Linfa's voice was hardly more than a whisper. As she laced strands of bright red hair around her fingers, her hands soon came close to Pam's long horns, and then Linfa ran a fingertip along the ridged side of a horn, and Pam felt a jolt throughout her body.

"A-Ah, Linfa-chan!" Pam cried out as her face grew hot, and her fingers curled into fists as she tried to stay still.

"I've… never touched a devil's horns before," Linfa said, stepping close to Pam, and Pam could easily feel her body heat now. "I never wanted to, but now that I'm with you…" She trailed off, and then gripped a horn in each hand, running her thumbs over the hard surface, and Pam squirmed.

Pam's whole body felt hot. In a year, she had finally gotten used to the sensation of her horns and tails, but nobody had ever touched her horns like this before, and it was just so _unfamiliar_. Linfa's hands were so warm and her skin so smooth, and as Linfa continued to stroke her horns, she could easily feel the minute differences in pressure. Linfa's index fingers where at the tips, and she squeezed part of the horns between her thumbs and middle fingers, and then her fingers trailed down along the sides of the horns, barely touching them now, but Pam could still easily feel that sensation.

Pam brought her legs closer together as she leaned her head back, and Linfa tightened her hold on Pam's horns. Linfa's hands were growing hotter, and as her fingers curled more around the horns Pam could feel the sweat on Linfa's skin. Soon her hands were at the base of the horns, and her fingers stroked the sensitive area where horn and skin met, and a low, strained moan slipped from Pam's lips.

"L-Linfa-chan…" Pam whimpered, her breathing heavy. She felt an intense, uncomfortable stirring deep in the pit of her stomach, but even that couldn't overshadow the pressure on her horns. Linfa was holding them tightly now, her fingers feeling every inch of them. Pam's entire body was shaking now, her tail swaying back and forth wildly, and she was about to cry out when the sensation suddenly vanished.

It was the first time she had consciously felt her horns return to their normal size, and as she slumped backward she felt Linfa's arms catch her.

"Pam-san, are you all right?" Linfa asked as her gaze met Pam's, and Pam could see worry reflected in her dark eyes.

A weak smile came upon Pam's lips. "Yeah, I think I'm fine," she replied, managing a giggle. "But that was really intense, Linfa-chan!"

Linfa blushed as she averted her gaze. "I… just got carried away. I'm sorry, Pam-san."

Her strength slowly returning, Pam got to her feet and took Linfa's hand into hers. "Don't apologize!" she said, raising her free hand to touch a now-smaller horn. "That felt really good, honest!"

"Pam-san…" Linfa smiled faintly and the blush upon her cheeks began to subside. "We should be heading back. And now it's my turn."

Pam nodded eagerly, and then Linfa took her into her arms as her bright, angelic wings sprang from her back. Pam wrapped her arms tightly around Linfa's shoulders as they shared a kiss, and then Linfa took to the skies.

As they flew toward the ends of the sky, Pam could easily feel Linfa's heartbeat against hers, and the touch of Linfa's hands still lingered on her horns.


End file.
